full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Garrison
"You do not understand the importance of this cure, I am doing this to ensure the survival of my species, the survival of humanity. I thought that was a cause you fought for, clearly I was mistaken." -Cedric when confronted by Alpha Cedric Garrison is the last human/living member of the Garrison family thanks to his Seventh Son immunity. Because of an incident where his parents were murdered and his siblings turned by a werewolf couple, Cedric seeks to eradicate lycanthropy entirely, but not by killing werewolves, only curing them. Oh yes, Cedric is the first person to perfect a cure to lycanthropy, though his plans are interrupted by the Talbot and Darke packs, and his precious cure is destroyed in the confusion. In retaliation, Cedric joins The Preservers, a team of monster hunters and Order members, in the hopes they could help him restore his life's work. Characteristics * Name: Cedric Gerald Garrison * Aliases: Dusk, Homewrecker (Rachel's doing), Brawn and Brain * Age: late 16s * Hair: Honey blonde * Eyes: Green * Likes: His work, his cures being successful, fish (as pets). * Dislikes: Werewolves, His cure being destroyed (again, Rachel's doing) Rachel Darke, being stereotyped as "all brawn but no brain", being stereotyped as "all brain but no brawn", enemies of the preservers. Appearance Casual Cedric is a young Caucasian man with a heavy build, with a scar running down his leg were the werewolf lovers attempted to turn him. He usually wears a black t-shirt, brown combat trousers and black combat boots, and usually sports a pair of square glasses with red frames. Preserver Attire Cedric's armor is a lot more.....advanced than most Order suits. For one, it's concealed as an inconspicuous backpack when not in use. When in use, the backpack extends into an armored exo-skeleton that covers his whole body. His outer armor is coated in a metallic army green sheen, with the inner joints being a darker red. His head is protected by a face visor that shows a light green holographic heads-up display. Also, a long black cloak hangs from his waist, which reaches his ankles. Background Early Life Born to a relatively wealthy family, Cedric was the Seventh child of another Seventh child, not only granting him immunity to Lycanthropy, but also a vast intellect from birth. Cedric didn't really have friends aside from Dippy, his pet goldfish, but still had a decent childhood, good parents, and had a promising career as a scientist from only the age of 5. Sadly though, this was not to be, as on the evening of his 5th birthday, a pair of werewolf lovers broke into his house and killed both parents, right in front of him and his siblings no less. After the couple kissed deeply while drenched in the adult blood, they rounded up the traumatized children and began to infect all of them in a very seductive and painful way. However, when they bit Cedric he didn't change under the full moon, making the couple come to the conclusion that he was immune, so he must die. However, female werewolf complemented the male on how great an idea that was, to which the male thanked her and claimed it wasn't as great as her body, prompting her to coo and then glomp on him, leading the two to make out. This idiotic move allowed Cedric to escape unnoticed, all the while forcing himself not to cry and give away his position. Of course this didn't last long, as the two werewolves had the ability to sense other people's emotions, and used this to chase after him. However, the werewolves weren't smart in the slightest, and Cedric easily outsmarted them and got away, eventually squatting in an abandoned apartment building. New Life Two years later, Cedric was forced to evacuate the building to avoid being caught, eventually stumbling upon the burnt ruins of the Xander mansion, and there he began his true life. Over the course of 9 years, Cedric built a large underground laboratory using metal from a nearby quarry, and using his latent magical abilities to power it. There, Cedric vowed to make sure that what happened to him never happened again, and thus began production of his pride and joy: The Cure To Lycanthropy. Thanks to the isolation of the ruins, Cedric made excellent breakthroughs in his work, creating an incredibly complicated formula to destroy any cursed cells in one's body. In fact, Cedric's technology became so advanced that he even managed to track down and capture the Werewolf Teens that destroyed his family, putting them through incredibly harsh and painful experiments to further his research, secretly relishing every moment of their agony. Whilst he did this, Cedric felt lonely, so decided to create something to assist him with his experiments, and thus created M.A.N.T.I.S, the only ally he had in his quest. Soon enough, Cedric managed to perfect his creation, testing it on the werewolves, curing them completely. Satisfied, Cedric disposed of them, then began work on a way to spread his greatest achievement throughout the world, effectively eliminating the Lycan virus. Final stage of plan Joining the Preservers Personality Cold and intimidating, Cedric has little regard for such time-wasting feelings such as "fear" or "love", and thus hides his emotions and mainly focuses on perfecting his creations, though he does have a soft spot for cute fish. Abilities/Equipment Powers * 7th Son Immunity * Weak Magical Ability: Mainly uses it to power his machines Skills * Above Average strength * WAAAAY above average intelligence, (Something Sonia is a little intimidated by) * Hatred for werecreature kind * Deep and Intimidating Voice Equipment * Endless Supply of Attack Drones * Hidden lab in the Xander Mansion * The literal cure to lycanthropy: (that gets stolen like, five times a month) * Wrist mounted blasters * Energy shields * Durable armor Relationships Gallery Voice Actor David Sobolov Trivia * Cedric's theme song is "Red Sun over Paradise" by Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson * Cedric is based of Shockwave from the Transformers Prime TV show Category:Villians Category:Humans Category:Seventh children Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:The Preservers